


Have Hope

by Fea2781



Category: Code Geass, Rapunzel (Fairy Tale)
Genre: And Euphie is another gecko, And Kallen gets jealous because of that, And Schneizel is the bad guy, And Suzaku is a gecko, Because every Disney princess needs an animal friend, Both light hearted and dark, Everyone loves Lelouch, F/M, Fear the rage of Lelouchs frying pan, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm trying to do the ship justice, I've got to ship everything myself damnit, Jeremiah is a horse, Lelouch has the frying pan, Things are about to get p r o b l e m a t i c, Who becomes his friend somewhere along the way, as always, it's going to get weird, you got it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26100901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fea2781/pseuds/Fea2781
Summary: Lelouch has been trapped inside the tower all of his life. Between interacting with Schneizel, painting and baking, he dies out of boredom.That is, until a beautiful thief breaks into his tower and gives him a chance to see the floating lights up close.And so, he leaves the tower and walks on the road to freedom._____________________________The Crossover nobody asked for. Rapunzel x Code geassWhere Lelouch is a Disney princess, Kallen is a thief and a little shit, Suzaku is a gecko and Jeremiah is a horse.Even if I'm more of the CC/Lelouch fan, why are there so few Kallen/Lelouch fanfictions?
Relationships: Anya Alstreim/Gino Weinberg, C.C./Mao (Code Geass), Kouzuki Kallen/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia, Kururugi Suzaku & Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia, Lelouch & the frying pan, Marianne vi Britannia/Charles zi Britannia, Milly Ashford/Rivalz Cardemonde, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Have Hope

So...

Let's start from the beginning, shall we?

This is the story of how I died.

Oh, but don't worry I come back. I've got this habit where I do that a lot. And Lelouch may say it's not a good one, but I find it quite practical. 

But anyway, getting back on track, this isn't my story. No, this is the story of an unathletic boy who longed for freedom. A young man who's handsome, but a proud bastard who longed to be free. And me being my fabulous self helped him achieve it. 

Nevermind that I got beaten, bloodied and bruised in doing so. And fought a palace-horse who hates my guts and a gecko that finds amusement in my suffering. 

Ah? And did I mention I almost died? Or got arrested? One more than one occasion at that. Yeah, not a comfortable lifestyle. 

But as I said, this isn't my story, even though I am the one who got hurt each time. So why don't I stop talking and begin to tell the story?

Okay, so this is how it starts:

It starts with the sun...

One day a single drop of sunlight fell on mother earth. A beautiful flower grew from it that glowed like sun; bright and gold, magical was the only word to describe it. It had the ability to heal any injury and restored the beauty and strength lost by time.

A source of pure power, exposed and vulnerable, defenseless against being abused.

And one day it was found by someone...

____________________

Schneizel stumbled through the grass, unable to run any longer. His life was slipping out of his grasp. The wound on his shoulder wouldn't stop bleeding, and he was losing far too much blood. It stung, and Schneizel clicked his tongue at the amount of blood on his hand. His face was covered with a black hat, and in dark of the night, the blackness obscured his identity further. It would have to suffice until he reached his safe place. And scowled again. This so called 'Safe place' was nothing but a space where his pursuers wouldn't find him. 

His plan failed. He failed. The king and queen were still alive, and it was all that idiots fault. But it didn't matter anymore, did it? The most important thing was that his wounds needed to be tended and him getting away from the guards of the empire. 

After the assassination attempt didn't succeed, he somehow managed to run, but a knight managed to injure him in doing so. Although he managed to escape, he doubted they weren't coming after him, as he had broken the nose of a high ranked knight. And kicked a few teeth out, Schneizel didn't quite remember correctly. 

And now, all he could protect himself with was a small dagger. His blood loss wasn't helping either. Not having enough power to keep himself up anymore, he slid, against his better judgement, to his knees. 

And in that moment, lying in the wet and cold grass, he began to think of his friend. Maldini would be disappointed to see what had become of Schneizel, had he been alive. Would be disheartened by the greedy, slowly dying man he saw, instead of the confident grown up he wanted his best friend to be. But Maldini would still tend his wounds, unconsciously humming the same song he always sang when he was distracted. 

In his nescience, Schneizel began to hum the exact same song. Is this what dying felt like? He asked himself if his friend was watching him, or if they were still chasing him while he looked up at the stars. When the guards found him, would he still be alive, or would they find a cold and bloodied corpse? 

He reached upwards, towards the sky as if asking his childhood friend to shake his hand and pull him up to the heavens with him. But, still humming the tune, his hand fell beside him because of exhaustion. He closed his eyes, embraced the darkness and... 

Felt nothing. Well, nothing but a small tingling sensation flowing from his fingers, to his hand and ultimately through his whole body. His eyes flew open and his breath hitched in shock and surprise. Was he finally dead? But Kanon Maldini wasn't there, he was still next to the cliff and he wasn't feeling like he finally bit the dust. But the pain had stopped, so he sat up and touched the places where his wounds should be. 

But... there were none. He didn't lose blood anymore and by the gods, there wasn't even a wound to begin with. 

Schneizel looked towards his hand. And, to his surprise, there was a flower. A shining, golden flower. He let out a breathy laugh and looked at the bloom while he began to sing once more. As the tingling sensation started again and the thing started to shine, he already had an idea in mind. The ugly feeling of greed clawed at his insides and something, deep within his mind, snapped irrevocably. And all he knew was that he had to keep this source of magic, and share it with no one. 

With an insane glow in his eye, he began to grin devilishly. He now held power, raw and untouched, right in front of him. 

And he was going to hold it tight. 

_______________________

How greed can turn a smart man into a demon is creepy right? 

Nevertheless, as I said, Schneizel being the greedy man that he is, hid the flower instead of sharing it with others in the need of help. And it worked. He had the power in his grasp, all to himself and him alone. And he lived for a long, long time. Far longer than a normal human ever could. 

Until the 98th empress, Marianne, became ill. Very, very ill. The healers couldn't help the Queens fastly decreasing health. And that's when people usually start to look for miracles. Wonders such as the legend of the golden flower with healing powers. 

The search began, and so Schneizel tried to hide the bloom under a false bush. But, unfortunately for him, the source of youth was discovered anyway. 

The flower was mixed with water and the Empress of Britannia drank it. Her illness was immediately cured. And, a few months later, she gave birth to a healthy baby boy. The crown prince and first heir to the throne. 

I'll give you a hint to who the baby is: It's Lelouch. 

And they were happy, for the time being. To celebrate the princes' birthday, the royal family released thousands of floating lanterns into the sky. But the joy shouldn't last. Because one night, the King and Queen woke up with a bad feeling in their stomach. So, they checked on the nursery, only to find the door wide open, a blond man with their son in his arms. Escaping through the window. 

The soldiers didn't catch him. 

No one knew who he was. 

The rulers of Britannia broke down in heartache, sadness and despair, but they didn't give up. No, they would try to find their prince and would return him to his home. 

Until then, the crown of the prince should rest in its chamber, waiting for its owners return. And every year, on Lelouchs birthday, they would light the floating lanterns and release them into the sky, hoping the prince would see them and know they hadn't given up on him yet. And that they never would. 

Wherever he was.


End file.
